


When a Stranger Taps You on the Shoulder

by sakurastar0660



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Deception, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: You’re leaving your favorite restaurant after eating breakfast when a stranger taps you on the shoulder. But this tap leads to a conversation-and adventure- that leaves you with one item that you never thought you’d ever own. Start with “I hate to bother you but I have something important to ask.”<br/>The Fake AH Crew rules the city of Los Santos, ruling the underground world with an iron fist. But in spit of this, Cadence, a lone-wolf in the world of gangs, is able to make a living for herself, pulling off small robberies and heist by herself and had been able to avoid the police and the Fake AH. That is until she is approached by the Fake AH one night with a job proposition that leads to her becoming apart of the crew, to which Cadence is hesitant at first because she did do well in crews or gangs. But one heist gone wrong leads the Fake AH to question their trust in Cadence and they aren't sure if she'll ever be able to gain it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks.

"I hate to bother you but I have something important to ask." A males voice says as a her shoulder was tapped.

Cadence lets out a long sigh, hoping that she would be able to have a nice dinner in her favorite restaurant, Bentos Sushi, without anyone recognizing her or trying to turn her into the cops. Pff, what a joke that would be. The cops in the city weren't the brightest bunch of kids so it was easy to avoid them or bribe them. Either way there was no way she was going to let herself be caught; she would fight them off or die trying.

But today was one of those day where she blended into the crowd without much hassle and was having a nice dinner. Key word: was. That is until she on her way towards the exit when someone tapped her on the shoulder and was now telling her they had something they wanted to ask her.

Cadence lets out another sigh as turns around to face the man. He was in his late thirties, dressed in a nice black and white suit with a bow tie, white sneakers and a well kept handlebar mustache that adorned a trimmed beard. "What do you want?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you come sit down and we can talk about it there?" He asks, motioning to the booths in the back.

Cadence frowns. "Whenever you have to ask me you can tell me right here otherwise I'm walking."

"Its not something I want civis overhearing."

Cadence turns on her heels and continues making her way to the door, only stopping when the guy grabs her arm. "Hey wait." The man sighs as he lets do of her arm. "Its....it's about a job."

She turns around to face the man once more, her arm crossed over her chest. "What kind of job?"

"An under the radar kind of job." He basically whispers, making Cadence strain her ears to hear him.

"That kind of job huh?"

"We can talk about it more in detail once we get somewhere more private." He heads towards the back of the restaurant, Cadence sighing as she followed.

He takes her to a booth in the far back corner where there was no one else around and Cadence realizes why once the man takes a seat next to four other men and a woman in the booth. You have got to be kidding me. Cadence thinks as she stand next to them. They all look up at her as Geoff takes a sip of his beer.

"You're right Michael; she is prettier in person." The woman comments, crossing her arms over her chest. Cadence feels like if the woman was a man, she would have a nice sized beard but that’s just her imagination so what does she know?

"Fucking told you so Gavin. Now pay up you Brit bitch." The redhead, Michael she assumes, looks at the man to his left, holding his hand out.

Cadence notices that Gavin and Michael, as well as the hispanic looking man, were all a little younger than her and the other three, including the man that brought you over here and the woman, were older than you and the other trio. She smiles to herself, thinking that the crew was split into a team of young lads and a team of older gentlemen-yes that includes the woman because Cadence feels that she gives off that kind of vibe.

"Stop jerking each other off." The mustached man tells Gavin and Michael.

"Either you start talking about this job of yours or else I'm out of here." Cadence looks at the mustached man, ready to turn on her heels and way away.

"And she's feisty too. I like that." Michael says.

"Shut up Michael." The mustached man says before looking at her. "The job we have is actually a heist to rob a bank."

Cadence raises a brow. "You're going to rob a bank?"

"But not just any bank; we're going to hit that Maze Bank."

Cadence laughs at that. "Yeah right. And cows can fly."

"Not when Ryan stuffs them into a hole." the Hispanic mutters, causing the skull mask man to glare at him.

Cadence rolls her eyes. "Anyways, even if you could get your hands on the building schematics you still have the multiple security systems to worry about, which I'd like to point out that they keep them all on separate systems so even if you were able to disable one you won't disable all of them."

"We know this. And we do have the schematics."

"Then why do you need me?" Cadence's frown deepens. "Sounds like you really don't need me."

"We need you because Jack really doesn't goes on the front line and we need someone with a better understanding of computers and security systems than any of these idiots." Geoff explains, the other guys complaining about being called idiots.

Cadence furrows her brows. "So what happens if I decide to help hmm? Do I get a percentage of the haul or what?"

Geoff briefly looks at Jack. "Yeah we can talk about it after you agree to help. So what do you say? Are you in?"

Cadence furrows her brows more, a hand on her chin as she mulls everything over. She really didn't do the whole crew thing because there were too many moving parts and unpredictability, especially when there are people involved that you know nothing about. But the Maze Bank is one of the biggest reward heists anyone can do and if they pull it off they could be millions of dollars richer. She glances over at the crew to notice they were all looking at her, almost as if she was something new and fascinating that they had never seen before. Cadence sighs, hoping, praying, that she wasn't going to regret her decision. "Alright. So what do we do first?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long post for a long update.  
> As always feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Cadence sighs for the nth time that night. She could understand why the crew would want a babysitter to go with her to her apartment to get her things because they don't want her ratting on them but seriously? They’re the Fake AH Crew and you don't mess with them, that she knew for sure and there was no way she was going to the police. Hell no. But did they really have to send creepy skull mask man with her?

Cadence glances back behind her to see him standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest. She sighs yet again as she leads them over to her navy blue Adder, unlocking it before slipping into the driver’s seat. Skull mask man climbs into the passenger’s seat, sitting with his arms crossing his chest as she starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot. There was an awkward silence until the radio turns on, quietly playing music. Cadence glances over at the man several times while driving.

"Something the matter?" He asks, slightly starting Cadence. Though she never heard him speak before she expected his voice to be deep and slightly gravelly, not the deep soothing voice that was his actual voice.

"Umm....no?"

The man raises a brow, though she couldn't see it she could see the mask move. "Was that a question or an answer?"

"Uh...both?" The man slightly frowns. "You want a question fine. Do you ever take that mask off?"

"Yes." He says curtly.

"So why don't you now?"

"Because I don't trust you."

Cadence scoffs. "What? Do you think I'm gonna rat you out to the police? Please. I'd much rather tell a drug lord that I stole his goods than to talk to the police."

The man doesn't say anything as they continue driving, preferring to look out the window. After a while Cadence glances over at him. "How about you tell me your name then?" He slowly turns his head and gives her a look. "What? If we're gonna work together I need something to call you by, other than Creepy Skull Mask Guy because that is too long."

He turns back to look out the window and for a moment Cadence thinks she isn't going to get anything else out of the guy until he quietly say, "Ryan. You can call me Ryan."

"Ryan." She tests the name out. "Somehow that suits you."

Ryan slightly grins as Cadence pulls up to an apartment complex, killing the engine and climbing out of the car. Ryan follows her as she makes her way into the building. "You know you can just wait by the car right?" Ryan says nothing as he continues to follow her. "Right."

She stops in front of her door, pulling out her key and unlocking the door, swinging it open as she and Ryan step inside. "Don't touch anything." She calls as she makes her way into the bedroom.

Ryan glances around the room. It was a good size for one person; the kitchen was immediately to the right of the door, fully furnished with a fridge, stove, microwave and toaster; across from the kitchen was the living room with a tv hanging on the wall and a couch dividing the kitchen from the living room; further to the right was a small hall that lead to what Ryan assumed was the bedroom and bathroom. The whole apartment was white with decent carpet except the kitchen which had tiled floors. Cadence walks out with a small duffle bag in hand and a much larger rifle case in the other. Well it was more like several rifle cases but whatever. She sets them on the couch before moving into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets to see if there was anything she really had to worry about spoiling. Ryan slowly pulls his pistol out and points it at Cadence. She stops she she hears him pull the hammer back and slowly turns to look at him. They stare at each other, Ryan's finger slowly pressing on the trigger and fully presses down only to fire at the wall, his gun moved away and a knife to his throat. Cadence is standing in front of him, holding the knife in a firm grip against his neck. Ryan crack a small grin, slightly impressed by her speed.

"If this was your plan the whole time then why didn't you get rid of me earlier huh?" Cadence asks, her voice low and demanding, sending slight shivers down Ryan's spine. Oh yeah, he really liked this girl, though he would never admit it.

He lowers his gun and shows her the mag, which was full of blanks. Cadence blinks several times, staring at the mag. "I was testing your reflexes."

"Oh," she slightly blushes as she removes her knife from his neck. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Ryan holsters his gun. "You reacted the normal way you would to someone pointing a gun at you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Cadence frowns before punching him in the shoulder as she moves back into the kitchen, pulling a glass from the cabinet and pouring herself a glass of water. She pulls some pills out of her pocket and downs them with a gulp of water, then downs the rest of the water.

Ryan raises a brow. "What was that?"

Cadence places the glass in the sink. "Just some medication; nothing to worry about." She tosses her keys at him who catches them out of the air. "Thought you will have to drive."

"You want me to drive your car?"

"That is what I said." Cadence grabs her bag. "The meds are pretty fast acting and I get really dizzy so it’s not a good idea for me to drive. Besides I don’t know where we're going."

Ryan shrugs as he follows her out of the apartment. "Whatever you say." Cadence puts her bag and cases in the trunk before sliding into the passenger’s seat while Ryan hops into the driver’s seat, making a few adjustments before starting up the car and pulling out of the lot. Cadence reclines her seat back and relaxes into the chair, closing her eyes. Ryan occasionally glances over while driving moderately.

"I can feel you staring." Cadence says.

"It's just most people are very possessive about their cars and it's a little interesting that you're so calm about it."

"I know my car so if you try to do anything stupid it wouldn't be very hard for me to run us off the road."

"I see." Ryan comments, rolling his window down to let the wind whip through the car as he peels his mask off and lays it on his lap as he runs a hand through his hair.

Cadence opens one eye to see what Ryan was doing and was, pleasantly?, surprised to see that he had removed his mask, which meant he trusted her on some level right? She has to admit that he was quite handsome, like the other members of the crew, though she thought that trace amount of face paint takes away from his features. Moving along his jaw she follows his curves back and examines his hair- dirty blond that was probably shoulder length or a little longer when it wasn’t kept up in a pony tail and from the way the street lights glistened off of it she assumes that he takes good care of his hair. Maybe it was even soft to the touch. Cadence straightens in her seat and leans in closer to Ryan.

Ryan watches her through his peripheral vision, slightly frowning while navigating through the streets with practiced ease. “What are you doing?”

Cadence leans in closer, inches away from his face which makes Ryan shift in his seat. “You said that you only take your mask off around people you trust. Does this mean you trust me?”

Ryan can feel her breath on his skin and he grips the steering wheel tighter in order not to reflexively whip out his pistol. “I’m not sure if ‘trust’ if the right word but I have come to the conclusion that you are in this and won’t do anything to jeopardize us or the mission.”

She stares at him for a few more moments before suddenly she’s lost interest and is once again laying down with her eyes closed. “That’s nice.”

Ryan raises a brow but doesn’t comment on her sudden and rapid mood changes, concentrating more on swerving in and out of traffic to get to their destination. Which just so happens to be one of the nicest apartment buildings in all of Los Santos. Cadence opens her eyes when the humm of the engine is silenced and looks around.

“Surprise surprise. Another apartment building.” she opens the door and climbs out with Ryan, moving towards the trunk only to stumble and knock right into her car. “You have got to be shitting me.”

Ryan glances over at her as he pulls on his mask. “You alright over there?”

Cadence lets out a laugh, though it comes out more like a giggle. “Probably shouldn’t have had all that tuna for dinner.” Ryan raises a brow, slowly opening the trunk.

“And what does that have to do with anything?” he pulls out her duffle bag and rifle cases, closing the trunk.

“All fish, especially tuna, has natural aphrodisiacs in it and when you consume a lot of it and then take meds to help with your asthma and kidneys, they mix to basically make a compound that is like mixing morphine and nitrous oxide together.” Cadence lets out another giggle before scrubbing a hand over her face. “It really sucks.”

“I bet.” Ryan stands next to her. “Can you walk?”

“Umm…” she takes a step forward only to stumble back into the car. “That would be a negative ghost rider.” she slightly giggles again and Ryan lets out a long sigh before hefting the bags onto one shoulder and leaning over to help Cadence on the other.

“At least we only have to make it to the elevator, which thankfully isn’t that far away.”

Ryan basically drags Cadence over to the elevator and smashes the button for the top floor-the penthouse. Cadence sways slightly as she leans against Ryan, idly playing with the few loose strands of Ryan’s hair, making said man sigh heavily and kinda wish he wasn’t as nice as he is, wishing so badly that he could just shove her away and tell her to get to the apartment on her own but that wasn’t him so he didn’t. Halfway up Cadence leans in close to where his ear was, concealed under the mask and whispers, “Don’t tell maskless Ryan, but I think he’s kinda hot.”

Ryan is thankful that he is wearing the mask because he could feel his cheeks heat up just enough to give then a pink tint. “Don’t worry, I won’t him.” he tells her.

“Good. Cuz it’s a secret.” she puts a finger over her lips. “Sshhh.”

When the elevator dings signaling their arrival Ryan silently thanks whatever god there was that they finally arrived and he hauls Cadence out once the door open. The dinging of the elevator catches everyone's attention, making Michael and Gavin pause their game just in case it wasn’t Ryan and to their relief he comes around the corner and the pair resume their game. Geoff immediately stands and moves over to the pair when he sees Cadence leaning on Ryan.

“What happened? Did you two run into some trouble?” Geoff moves to Cadence’s other side and takes her weight off of Ryan.

The blond shakes his head, dropping Cadence’s luggage next to the couch. “No nothing like that. Just her meds mixing with dinner and it’s making her loopy is all.” he rips his mask off and tosses it onto the kitchen counter.

Geoff gives him a questioning look at the mention of medication but Ryan shakes his head as is to say _she’ll explain it later_. Geoff hesitantly nods and looks down at Cadence. “Well good to know that you all made it back in one piece.”

Cadence looks up at Geoff and frowns. “You’re not hot blondy.”

The comment makes Geoff, as well as the other crew members sitting on the couch, snicker and laugh. “And who is ‘hot blondy’?” he asks, though he can already guess who she’s referring to.

Cadence glances around the room for a moment before landing on Ryan. “Him!” she launches herself away from Geoff and into Ryan with incredible speed for someone who is hopped up on meds and narcotics. Ryan catches her and steadies her.

Michael snickers from the couch. “Guess we don’t have to worry about sleeping arrangements anymore.” he looks at Ryan. “I don’t think the two lovebirds won’t mind sharing a room.”

Ryan glares at the redhead. “We are not lovebirds. And we are not sharing a room.”

Cadence glances up at Ryan, looking like a sad puppy. “But Rye...Rye bread…”

“Rye-bread?” the hispanic man looks up from his 3DS. “That is definitely going to be your new nickname.”

“No it will not Ray.” Ryan growls as Geoff giggles, reclaiming his seat on the couch, throwing an arm over the back to let Jack resettle next to him.

Cadence notices Michael and Gavin holding controllers in their hands and makes her way over to them, leaning against the back of the couch. “Ooh what are you playing?”

"Gears of War 3, which Gavin sucks ass at." Michael informs her and was followed by Michael's character killing Gavin’s and Gavin squawking in protest.

"But it's not fair Michael. You’re always playing the damn thing."

"Hey you said you were good at any videogame." The redhead reminds him.

Gavin sets his controller down on the table as the game ends. “But it’s not fair that we play a game you always play and I don’t.”

“Well tough shit.” Michael leans back on the couch.

Cadence giggles at their fighting, glancing around the room before her eyes land on the grand piano tucked away in the corner of the room. She instantly gets up and goes over to it, opening the lid and testing the notes, finding them to be all tuned before she sits down. All the guys stop and watch as Cadence takes a seat.

“What the?” Geoff asks before Cadence starts playing “River flows in You”. Her eyes fall closed as her fingers move along the keys, foot pressing the right petal at the right time and she slowly sways as she continues to play. Ryan slowly moves over to stand next to her, leaning against the wall and all the guys follow his lead, gathering around Cadence. As she finishes the song she opens her eyes to find herself surrounded.

“Um, did I do something wrong?” she asks.

“That was amazing.” Ray says.

“Can you play anything else?” Gavin asks, looking at her.

Cadence blinks a few times. “Um sure.” She places her hands on the keys again. She thinks for a moment before beginning to play ‘Beethoven’s No. in C-sharp Minor, , No.2, “Moonlight”: II. Allegretto’. When she finishes that she goes straight into ‘Waltz No. 10 in B Minor, Op. 69, No.2’. The guys stand there in almost awe.

“Hey,” Gavin tugs on Cadence’s coat and she glances over at him. “Do you know Symphony 5?”

Cadence rolls her eyes. “Of course.” She begins playing that in C Minor, S464/R128: I. Allegro con brio.

“That’s super cool.” Gavin bounces up and down.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Cadence smirks, playing ‘Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp Minor, Op. 27, No.2, “Moonlight”: III. Presto agitato’.

Everyone watches her fingers fly across the keys, listening to the beautiful music that was played flawlessly.

“That’s some crazy shit.” Michael comments.

Cadence glances back. “You all like video game yeah?” the lads nod. “Let’s see if you can place this song.” She finds the right starting keys before playing Midna’s Desperate Hour from _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_.

The lads listen for a bit before Michael shakes his head. “That’s so Midna’s Lament.”

Gavin and Ray agree. “That’s bloody cool.” Gavin smiles.

“And then you can have the Song of Healing,” Cadence plays that. “Followed by the Song of Storms,” She plays that, with the lad’s humming and singing along. “Oh and my favorite, Lugia’s Song.” Similar to playing ‘River Flows’, Cadence closes her eyes, fingers finding the right keys. When she finishes, Gavin is about to ask her to play something else but Geoff puts a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“As cool and lovely as that is, we have shit to do tomorrow and I won’t have any of you slacking off.”

Gavin whines, but doesn’t argue. “Ok Geoff. Night.” Gavin, Michael and Ray hurry off to their room.

Jack is the next one to leave, kissing Geoff on the cheek before disappearing down the hall. Geoff looks at Ryan, motioning to Cadence. “I assume you don’t need my help here?”

Ryan sighs. “Yeah. We’ll be fine.”

“Good. Night.” Geoff waves before making his way down the hall after Jack.

Cadence closes the lid of the piano and looks over at Ryan, who pushes away from the wall. “Come one.” he says, picking up Cadence’s bags and heads down the hallway to the last room at the very end of the hall. Cadence follows after him, noting that there were four bedrooms, though one has been converted into an office so there are really three bedrooms. Ryan pushes the door open, dropping the bags by his dresser as he shrugs his jacket off, hanging it up in the closet. Cadence makes her way over to the bed, sitting down on it.

“So I guess this means that you don’t mind sharing a room?” she swings her legs back and forth.

Ryan glances back at her over his shoulder. “Not so much when Geoff basically forces me and if we are in the same room I don’t have to worry about you getting into trouble out in the living room.”

Cadence pouts. “I wouldn’t get into trouble.” she glances over at his nightstand and notices a knife’s polished metal reflect the light of the lamp. “Oh what’s that?” she crawls over to the nightstand, picking up the knife and inspecting it.

Ryan, who had pulled off his belt and unzipped his pants, turns around and makes his way over to Cadence, ripping the knife out of her grip. “Sure you won’t get into trouble.” he opens the drawer of the night stand and throws the knife in there before slamming it shut.

Cadence slightly glares up at him. “I wasn’t going to hurt myself; I know how to fucking hold and use a knife.” It was then that she notices Ryan’s partial removal of his pants and the gent remembers and slightly blushes, turning to move back over to the closet but Cadence loops her fingers into his belt loops, holding himself in place.

Ryan looks down at her with his face slightly flushed, watches as she goes from sitting on the bed to kneeling on the bed, coming up almost eye level to him. She tugs on his belt loops, pulling him closer until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Ryan watches as she leans in closer, pressing her lips to his. It takes him a moment to realize that she was kissing him and a small voice in the back of his is telling him that this is a bad idea but he can’t help but start kissing her back, a hand coming up to hold the back of her head. Cadence’s hands release the belt loops, moving up to grab the hem of Ryan’s shirt, pulling it up and breaking the kiss so she could remove the article of clothing.

Ryan stares at Cadence and the little voice of his head takes control of his vocal cords. “We shouldn’t do this.”

Cadence looks up at him, her gold eyes peering into his blue eyes. “Are you really going to say no to sex?” Ryan opens his mouth to respond but Cadence continues on. “You may be the big, scary and intimidating Vagabond out there, but in here you’re just Ryan, a normal human with certain needs and don’t even try to deny that you find me attractive because I know that you find me attractive.”

“But..but you’re all hopped up on drugs and…”

“And what?” Cadence raises a brow. “You think that this is all the drug’s doing? Even though my medication is fast acting my body burns through medication much quicker than normal people do.” she glances over at the clock on Ryan’s nightstand. “By now my body has burned through majority of the aphrodisiac from the tuna and is probably halfway or more through my meds so no,” she looks back at Ryan, leaning up and licking his neck. “This is not the drugs talking. Besides I’m a grown ass woman and I know what I want, when I want it.”

Ryan’s eyes flutter closed, slightly moaning as his hands move down to the hem of Cadence’s shirt, pulling it off and puts a knee up on the bed, climbing on it and forces Cadence further onto the bed. Cadence toes off her shoes and socks before laying down in the middle of Ryan’s bed, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. She watches as he climbs on top of her, grabbing his pants and pulling them down, watching as Ryan shimmies out of his pants, taking his shoes and socks off with his pants. He leans down, kissing her again as his hands work her belt open, slowly unzipping her pants and slides them off, moving to kiss the side of her neck as he tosses the pants aside. He settles in between her legs, licking the side of her neck as his hands move up her sides and around to her back, unclipping her bra. One of Cadence’s hands runs through Ryan’s hair, tugging on it as her other hand roams up and down his back, feeling his muscles through his skin. He pulls away, looking down at her while he tosses her bra aside, quickly followed by her underwear, his eyes roaming over her body; he notices the toned muscles in her arms, legs and abs, but he also notices all the scars on her body.

“See something you like?” Cadence asks as her hands work his boxer off.

“Mmm, quite possibly.” he kicks them aside, his hand grabbing her thigh and presses up against her. “Let’s see if there’s a beautiful voice to accompany that beautiful body of yours.”

Cadence smirks. “Careful, we might wake the others.”

“Fuck them.” Ryan leans down, licking and biting her neck.

Cadence moans. “You can do them after you’re done fucking me.”

“Checky,” he huffs, capturing her lips in a kiss, biting and licking her lower lip. Cadence opens her mouth, letting his tongue slide in while his hand roams over her chest, playing with her nipples and making her moan more. He pulls away from the kiss, moving down her neck to lick and nip at her collarbone. Cadence arches up into him, moaning. His left hand continues to massage her breasts while his right hand runs down her thigh to circle his thumb around her clit. Cadence’s head snaps back, letting a low groan as Ryan removes his left hand, pulling the nightstand drawer open and pulls out an aluminum wrapper. He pulls back, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth before rolling the condom on. Cadence watches with half lidded eyes, licking her lips as Ryan line himself up, kissing her as he pushes into her. She tightly grips his bicep, moaning into the kiss as he begins thrusting in and out of her.

“Oh fuck Ryan,” she pants, closing her eyes and tilts her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. “That all you got?”

Ryan lets out a low growl and sets a brutally fast and rough pace, causing the bed. mostly the headboard, to slam up against the wall and if the other guys didn’t hear them before they could definitely hear them now. Cadence arches up against him, moaning loudly as she clings to him. It doesn’t take long before Cadence feels the familiar heat pool and her muscles start tensing up. She roughly yanks Ryan up into a kiss, crying out asher orgasim rips through her. Ryan finishes soon after her, spilling his seed into the condom and braces himself up on his elbow, panting. Slowly he pulls out, disposing of the condom into a trash can before laying down on the bed, letting sleep slowly claim his body. Cadence lays next to him, drifting off as well but she doesn’t get much sleep, tossing and turning before finally hauling herself out of bed at 4 am, making her way down the hall into the bathroom and starts the shower. She climbs into the shower, standing under the head and lets the water run over and down her body. Not five minutes later the door opens and Cadence glances over her shoulder, not caring enough to pull the shower curtain closed, and she can't say she's all too surprised to see Geoff standing there.

"There something you need?" She asks.

"Ryan is a good guy and I don't want to see him get hurt because you're playing him as well as the rest of us." Geoff crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the sink.

"Excuse me?" Cadence turns to face Geoff, turning the shower off.

"Yes we all heard you two last night and as good as it is that Ryan is opening up more and letting loose, I don't need you hurting him from this act you're putting on."

Cadence grabs a towel, wrapping it around herself. " 'This act'? What the hell-"

"You looked familiar so I looked you up and guess what I found out?" Cadence slightly tenses, narrowing her eyes. "I found out that you're the daughter to Paul Balzano, the CEO millionaire who own basically all the banks and about half of the businesses in the Vinewood area. I also found out that said daughter is reportedly a slut and a scandal so you can see why I'd be worried about my friend."

"First off, all those reports are wrong- I've only slept with maybe five guys in my whole life-but my father had them all say that because it’s better to have a slutty daughter than a druggy one. Second, I've disowned my father even though he still tries to bring me into his business which is shady to begin with. Third, I'm smart enough to know not to screw you guys over, literally and figuratively." Cadence holds Geoff’s stare. “Look if you don’t want me here, just say the word and I’ll leave but good luck finding someone else to help you with your heist.”

Geoff sighs, pushing away from the sink. “Stay or go, I don’t care, though yes we could use you for the heist but just...don’t go breaking my friends hear alright?” he turns to leave.

“Geoff,” Cadence calls, making the gent stop. “Are you going to tell the others?”

“Your past is your business; I needed to know so I could help protect my friend.” Geoff leaves the bathroom, leaving Cadence alone.

Cadence stands there staring at her reflection for a few minutes before pulling on some clothes and packing a bag, telling Geoff she needed a few days to take care of some business before disappearing.


End file.
